A Directioner's Symphony
by deeprocrastinatorsupreme
Summary: HEY BOOK LOVERS/DIRECTIONERS SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I HOPE IT GOES RIGHT FOR YOU HAHA AN: Haha so here's my first fan fiction. It's gonna be a long one lol you'll see why...enjoy! you can sing along the bold lyrics :D p.s. IGNORE the bad grammar haha okay sooooo here we go
1. Forever Young

I walk into the school corridor and catch a glimpse of Carina and Rachel, we have been friends since like FOREVER. They fight for me, respect me, include me, encourage me, apparently they need me, they deserve me too, and most importantly, they stand by me. We kinda do everything together. We're together in the same class, we take the same subjects, we sit together, we join club meetings together, we hang out everyday after school, on weekends. If we could, we would even live together. Of course, we fangirl over One Direction, our beloved British-IRISH (people always forget Niall's from Ireland ugh) boyband together. What's more is today's a special day which I like to call it my BIRTHDAY. It is extra special because it's my Sweet Sixteen. I've waited for this day for my entire life because you know what they say that a girl's sixteenth birthday will be the most unforgettable one. I know those two are very sweet, so they must've prepared something for it. I'm gonna wait for it calmly.

I waved and say, ''Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanna say Happy Birthday to you." Carina says.

"Yeah, Happy Sweet Sixteen girl." Rachel says.

I smile and hug them, "Thanks guys, you're the best." Though they did say Happy Birthday to me, but I still feel there's something missing. They didn't forget my present, did they? No we've been doing this since preschool. They must remember my birthday. I then become frustrated, and when I get frustrated, I start talking to myself in gibberish like "ash li ro warararara hahaha op ma rrrrrrrrr."

"You okay Sarita? Calm down and come on over." Rachel says as we walk into the General Purpose room.

Suddenly all the lights go out. I scream like someone just stabbed me with a knife, "God, what just happened?"

I see five tall people stepping into the room. I think, "OMG, did they get me One Direction? Okay gotta act surprised. I knew it, I knew it!"

And just as I am about to run and go hug them, the lights turn on and IT IS ONE DIRECTION…lookalikes. My face read, "What?" in puzzlement, I still try to force a smile on my face and convince myself "Yet it's pretty awesome that they found lookalikes, not to mention the fact that they can sing well, too. I should look pleased." And seems like our own mini-concert is about to start. The lookalikes all went on stage and found their position.

Straight off the lookalikes run off stage and the REAL One Direction pops out of nowhere. They grab their microphones tight and announce while they look me in the eyes, "This is for you." Am I hallucinating?

I recognised that guitar intro. They're playing Forever Young! On my birthday! I felt so hyper.

**(C'MON SING ALONG) ** watch?v=KyTRLocKx-Q****  
><strong>**

"**Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?**" Liam's solo comes on and apparently we Directioners fangirl hard.

We sing along and all the X-Factor memories come flooding back. I think I'm so happy that I'm about to burst into tears.

"**Let us die young or let us live forever, we don't have the power but we never say never. Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip, the music's for the sad men.**"

Here comes the chorus where we all sing in perfect unison. "**Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, forever young.**"

"Yes, I wanna live forever!" I holler.

"**Some are like water, some are like the heat, some are a melody and some are the beat. But sooner or later they all will be gone, why don't they stay young?**"

"Oh my God! It's Harry's turn!" apparently Carina and Rachel's getting excited. That ear-piercing scream haha.

"**It's hard to get old without a cause, I don't want to perish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun, and diamonds are forever.**"

Oh dear, all their angelic voices. We all clapped along. Then I know that this is the best Sweet Sixteen I could possibly have. And Carina and Rachel are the best friends I could possibly have. I love them so, so much.

"F**orever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever? Forever, Or never? So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play, so many dreams are swinging out of the blue, we let 'em come true.**"

The boys suddenly came down from the mini-stage and stood right beside us. I was absolutely shocked. I mean like, my idols, my five greatest inspirations, CELEBRITIES FOR GOD'S SAKE, they're standing right beside ME!"

"**Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever? Forever, Or never?**"

"**Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever (forever)? Forever (forever), Or never?**"

The last note is played and I have _the _biggest smile on my face.

The whole thing is just so perfect. And yeah, too perfect that I literally dropped to the ground and fainted. So, I was unconscious for the following two hours...I have no idea what happened during it.


	2. Up All Night

I wake up and find that I'm at the nurse's office.

The bright light slips under my eyelids and I can barely open my eyes. I hear a clear and bell-like voice saying, "Are you okay, Sarita?"

I put my hand on my forehead, "God what just happened? What time is it?"

The voice says, "It's 6 pm now. I think it was you being too excited to see us here."

I think, "Us? What us?" I stretched my eyes and guess what? Niall is here. "Niall? Is that you? Is that really you?"

"Yes babe. C'mere. I'll show you something that'll freak the heck outta you." Niall says as he smirks.

I come down from the bed, my legs are feeling pins and needles. Next thing I know is that we are going through a small corridor or something. Then we come to the stairs, a chill runs up my spine, I am kinda scared by now. I ask Niall, "Niall, where are we actually going?" Niall answers, "You'll see...ah here we are." We come to a little door. Niall takes out a key and opens it.

Guess what's behind the door? ;)

The disco light slips through the door gap and pierces through my eyes. God and that blasting disco music.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG. HEY WHAT IS THIS PARTY FOR? OH BOY THERE'S A LOTTA PEOPLE IN HERE HUH?" I shout to Niall. And yes, practically everyone from school is here.

"NOT TELLIN YA UNTIL YOU SEE THIS..." Niall's hands signals to the stage.

I lift up my head and I see Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis on stage! THEY ARE ON THE FREAKING STAGE. Niall takes a sip of the drink in his hand and jumps up the stage. He turns around, "Redbull gives you wings." and he WINKS AT ME. I feel that my fangirl heart just melted a bit. Apparently my ovaries are no more.

Harry takes my hand and pulls me up on the stage. "GLAD YOU WOKE UP. C'MON SING WITH US." And Carina and Rachel comes out backstage.

"OH MY GOD CARINA, RACHEL, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY. YOU TOTALLY BLEW MY MIND. I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN NOW. C'MON LET'S SING!"

We each grab a microphone, take and deep breath and are about to sing.

All of a sudden the music track changes.

**(C'MON SING ALONG) watch?v=J0FJHU_4EPM**

Liam goes, "**It feels that we've been living in fast-forward, another moment passing by.**"

"**U-up all night.**" Niall sings with his cute accent.

"**The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight.**"

Louis comes in with Niall, "**U-up all night.**"

Harry follows up, "**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**"

Louis screams, "SING IT PEOPLE!"

We belt out the lyrics, "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**"

Oh. My. God. Niall just WINKED at me at "do it all with you"! Pfttt...ahahahahahahahahaha, Niall you cheeky lad. I just can't help but to smile like an idiot.

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night.**" we sing as we clap our hands and stomp our feet.

"OMG it's Zayn!" I shout mentally.

Zayn sings with his versatile voice, "**Don't even care about the table breaking, we only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night). I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing, I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night).**"

"**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**" We sing along to Harry.

We all jump with full excitement as if the floor is going to crack open, "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**"

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night.**"

That techno background music, Gosh I love it. Like it goes "D-d-doo-doo doo doo." It just has so much groove in it and just makes me wanna dance along. "**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**"

Okay that's it, I'm dancing. "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**" Woo-hoo this is like CLIMAX OF THE NIGHT. MY BIRTHDAY NIGHT. Oh yeah.

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night yeah.**"

"Okay people party's over. Time to leave. Thank you very much for coming." Niall says as he bows. He turns around and says to us, "Now you girls can stay."

I am totally hyped and I say to Carina and Rachel, "I mean, G-God, I love you guys. I mean like thank y-you guys so so much. This is like THE best birthday present a girl could possibly get on her Sweet Sixteen! I'll never forget this. C'mon, GROUP HUG!" then Carina says, "Don't be silly, this ain't the biggest part of your party." I'm like WHAT? Just before I can respond, Niall and Liam kissed me on my cheeks, Zayn hugged me tightly from behind and Louis and Harry gave us all, including Rachel and Carina, a BIG BIG BIG and warm group hug.

Just then, I didn't know how to react, but I know that I am probably, no, DEFINITELY the luckiest girl in the world. Not because One Direction just hugged and kissed me, it's because I have my two great best friends-Carina and Rachel. They did so much for me on my birthday. I just didn't know how to thank them. I feel like I'm about to turn on my merry waterworks.

They let go and we smile. Harry asks Rachel with a shy look on his face, "Hey Rach, what's your twitter name? Tell me and I'll follow you." Wow, look at Harry's eyes staring into Rachel's. He's got something for her. I'm totally sure. Rachel answers with the sweetest smile, "Oh thank you for the follow Harry, um it's froyolovaa. Maybe we could DM sometime, if you're not busy. And just thank you lads so so much for coming to Sarita's party. She's loving it, I can tell." apparently she's got something for him either, haha. And yup I'm definitely loving this. Harry continues, "You're welcome sweet. And yeah we can totally DM each other. I'll get to you as soon as I'm not busy." then he whispers at her ear, "See you soon." he bites his lower lip and waves goodbye.

Meanwhile, Carina and Louis seems to be getting along quite well. Carina just can't stop fangirling, can't she? She even fangirls majorly in front of Lou! She tells Louis like, "Oh dear Louis. You're hotter in person than on twitter! Ah I can't breathe! Is it true that they say you're the Queen of the band? Do you still like girls who eat carrots? If yes, I happen to be one. Ahaha I seem to be talking a bit too much. Oh and my twitter name is Paynette_514. Follow me if you can! And thank you guys so very much for coming. We love you! Hong Kong loves you!" Louis pulls Carina close and hugs her tightly, "Anytime love. And of course I'll follow you." he takes out a tiny piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's my number and you can call me anytime you want."

We say our goodbyes. Louis makes a 'call me' gesture and I think it's directed at Carina.

They left school first. And now I'm alone. I walk to the corner of the room and find my backpack lying on the floor. I hold on to the strap and swing it up onto my back. I feel like dancing even though there's no music. I'm just feeling overwhelmingly happiness. This is the best day ever and I'll certainly treasure this unforgettable memory.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS HERE'S SARITA ANDDDDDD yeah i'm the real sarita and i haven't even met one dee before haha. how do you guys like the first two chapters? what do you think it'll happen next? gimme some suggestions and i'll try if i can work it out :)))<p>

remember if you liked it, share it to your friends and family. and tell your friends and family to share it to their friends and family xD so yeah...okay i talk too much i know

love you all xoxo


	3. I Want

Yeah what I promised about the third chapter didn't really happen cuz I was so lazy...I think I ran out of ideas :/ so maybe I would figure something out after the holidays. I'm so sorry. I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter even when I'm 17 ahaha.  
>Enjoy this chapter my lovelies!<p>

"Ding dong!"

"Come in sweetie!"

Finally, I reach home. My mom doesn't look very happy.

"Mom why are you looking at me like that? What did I do this time?" I ask her innocently.

"You? You didn't know what did you do? Very well then lemme tell you. You went to school today and Scarlett and Ann invited One Direction. Is that what you did? Is it? What I'm saying is that I'm jealous right now." She frowns as she says it.

I giggled, "Oh Mom, it's okay. You'll meet them some other time, I'm sure."

And yes, I have a Directioner Mom at home. In fact, me, my sister and my parents, they're all Directioners. You can say that I'm kinda living a perfect Directioner life. Like I get 1D updates from my dad when he's off from work (emails actually), my sister shows me hot pictures of them and my mom sings their songs while doing the dishes.

I walk into my room at the end of the corridor and flip open my laptop monitor. "Phew! This day's sure been the craziest day of my life." I dive underneath my purple duvet as I go onto Youtube and I turned up the music. I click on my One Dee playlist let it play. And then I go and open a new tab for Twitter. I type in my login name and password.

Then, I see my timeline full of tweets like 'OH MY GOSH', 'MY OVARIES HAVE VANISHED', 'OVER THE MOON CUZ YOU-KNOW-WHAT'. I can't even go past one tweet without people freaking out. I try to scroll to the bottom of my feed, but nope, still don't have a clue for what's going on. So I am being stupid and tweet, 'um what happened guys?' so then I waited for a while, I seriously wish someone will tell me what is going on with the fandom right now. I mean, how can I miss anything about the boys?

I click into my 'Mentions' and refresh it every second. Finally, after waiting for half a minute, the answer has come.

VerifiedMofox: "_ 1Ds_FungiLOL OMIGOSH IT'S ANOTHER 1D FRAGRANCE. THIS IS IT. YOU AND I._"

**DO YOU FEEL MY HEART BEATING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND - The Bangles' Eternal Flame**

1Ds_FungiLOL: "_ VerifiedMofox WHAT. WAIT. HOLY HECK YES. THE FRAGRANCE. ME WANNA SEE PLEASE. OMG OMG OMG_"

VerifiedMofox: "_ 1Ds_FungiLOL YES JUST A SECOND. OKAY WE'RE TOO EXCITED AND WE SHALL TYPE IN ALL CAPS_"

VerifiedMofox: "_ 1Ds_FungiLOL  jYUqaOryBk LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK_"

1Ds_FungiLOL: "_ VerifiedMofox THANK YOU. THIS IS WHY I LOVE DIRECTIONERS. ERMAHGERD THIS IS PERF WHY AM I IN ONE DEE HEAVEN. MY OVARIES HAVE VANISHED THERE'S NOT A SINGLE ONE"_

I am just absolutely beyond thrilled to see my beloved boyband launching their own fragrance, again! And guess what, my One Direction playlist has the right song: I Want is playing! Oh the fetus feels! I am definitely putting this on replay:

(C'MON SING ALONG) watch?v=QVwMyw6NSI0

"**Give you this, give you that. Blow a kiss, take it back. If I looked inside your brain, I would find lots of things: Clothes, shoes, diamond rings- stuff that's driving me insane.**" So perfumes are the only things that won't drive you insane. Oh you launched a perfume. Clever Styles. "**You could be preoccupied, different date every night, you just got to say the word. But you're not into them at all, you just want materials. I should know because I've heard when girls say...**"

I shout out, "**I want, I want, I want,**"

Louis sings, "**But that's crazy.**" Yes Louis I know I _am_ crazy but I REALLY. WANT. THE. PERFUME. "**I want, I want, I want,**"

"**And that's not me.**" No Louis, it's gotta be me. I will have that perfume. I will.

"**I want, I want, I want,**"

"**To be loved by you.**" Oh in that case, Louis, I want to be loved by you too.

There goes Liam's verse, "**You've got everything you need, but you want accessories, got to hold it in your hand. If I changed the world for you, I bet you wouldn't have a clue,**" Liam, I'm sure darn have a clue. You're too kind. You don't have to change the world for me. YOU JUST HAVE TO GIMME THAT PERFUME. "**Don't you know that I can't stand when girls say...**"

"**I want, I want, I want,**" OH YES. YOU'RE RIGHT.

"DAMN IT KEEP IT LOW!" My mom stormed in.

"Oops!" I pushed the volume lever downwards as I make a funny face.

"Thank you very much, my dear. I just need a quieter place, trying to sort out some bills here."

"I'm sorry... BUT MOM A 1D FRAGRANCE CAN I CAN I?"

"OH DEAR I WANT BUt we have to ask your dad. We're kind of low on money right now. Remember? Your dad hasn't found a job yet?"

"Yes mother..." I hang my head down disappointedly.

_Sarita, put your fangirl self together. Don't you dare be that selfish girl who pulls the family apart because of your shallow materialistic wants._

By the time I snap out of my internal struggles, Zayn's solo came on in two-level volume. Let me tell you, this is like so creepy because it totally suits my situation...

"**Be loved by you. I wanna, I'll stay true. I wonder if you knew what you put me through. But you want, you want, you want me to love you too.**" Although I think I've never put Zayn through anything hard, but sure, there are certainly good men in this world work their asses off for their families. My father is a good man, I guess. He's been in Milan so I'm told. It's been quite a while since I last saw him, two months to be precise. But he still sends me 1D updates, not that often though. He's a good man.

But first, let me finish this ending with Zayn's high note. "**And that's crazy...**" Oh dear that sweet ringing lingers in my ears.

"**I want, I want, I want, To be loved by you.**"

I want to be loved by _you_. :)


	4. Diana

Hello my dear reader chums, I consider this a new start since the last few chapters was actually by fourteen-year-old me and it wasn't _that_ good (IT WASN'T GOOD AT ALL).

I would like to make the following changes: (a) I'm thinking of not putting the whole song into the chapter because it's gonna waste tons of space and my effort of actually WRITING MY OWN STUFF. so I'm still gonna keep half of the song and the bridge, maybe, if it makes sense. (b) I'm not focusing too much on the boys because I'd look like a carrot that way. I would be writing it like my own journal where normal teenage stuff happens, not concerts and parties every night haha.

yeah so I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

Four uneventful months after my sixteenth birthday, (which is a serious fast-forward) it is time for the annual Sports Day, or should I say, I'm-not-planning-on-sporting-at-all Day.

The alarm clock pulls me out of my sleep at six a.m. and it fills me with dread because that's the day where I am going to have to cheer for my class which Carina and Rachel don't belong in. But that's not the main issue.

It's always been a regret, not switching classes to be with them. It's not that they have a better class or I'm jealous that I don't get to be in Excel. The problem is with my class, Pinnacle. How should I put it? Spiteful? Selfish? Immature? Maybe a combination of the three? Let me put it this way, there is so much drama that I don't give a rat's arse about, but then the Mean Girls just likes to create a part for everybody. I always thought homerooms were supposed to give the students a sense of belonging, but it seems that my homeroom experience took the wrong turn. I hate Pinnacle, I hate the people in it. There is not one single person in it that I have the slightest bit of affection for. And I think Pinnacle feels the same towards me.

Perhaps my natural boney figure somehow makes people jealous or something. It's pretty obnoxious actually, when they call me anorexic, after all it's something negative. I try explaining to them every time, but each attempt seems futile. Or the time when they were talking _about _me instead of _with_ me, on the topic on how much am I like a nerd, which I do not care if they do right now.

But these all hurt. On the outside I'm all I-don't-give-a-fudge, though what's going on inside... I don't dare imagining what would it be if it was a painting. It would defo' be a terrible one.

Grabbing a piece of butter toast, I sprint out the front door. It is now 07:32. It takes exactly fifteen minutes for me to get there by bus, not including the time taken waiting for the bus. I just hope I don't miss the Mass PE after the opening ceremony. It's like the only enjoyable thing on Sports Day where the _whole _school does these goofy dance routines along to pop/house music, which is still okay for me because I can watch other people doing the same thing. _Heckyesthebusishere!_

And here I am at the sports ground, arriving at exactly 7:58.

After all the opening ceremony stuff, including the weird dance moves along with Hoedown Throwdown, the track events begin. Here the dull announcer voice says, "Attention, 1000m competitors please proceed to the rally spot on the left side of the spectator stands. This is the first call. Please arrive your respective rally spot before the third final call. Thank you."

Now that it's officially I'm-not-planning-on-sporting-at-all Day, I am planning on just sitting there on the spectator stand and walking to the tuck shop if necessary. I plug in my earbuds and Diana strikes me suddenly for no reason. My mind is now running along the streets of melodies trying to get the song back from my conscious. I have to listen to Diana okay. I then scroll along the list and select the song. Meanwhile, let me imagine the scenes if there was a Diana music video. Though I seriously thought that there would be one, like after all if was the first leaked song. Okay back:

_You get the perspective of five different girls. They're not drop-dead gorgeous like the girls they typically use for videos, and there's actually one for each of them this time. Girls from completely different parts of the world. All called Diana, of course. Cliché much? Yes._

_Alright. So you see girl 1, she's crying in her bathroom for whatever reason, and reaches for a bottle of pills. She dumps the whole bottle into her hand, preparing to swallow every last one, when a hand covers her own. It's Liam. He takes the pills, flushing them immediately._

_Then you see girl 2, and she's maybe getting bullied at school. Spending time hiding in the water closets because she has nowhere else to go, then there's a knock on the stall, she unlocks the door and finds that it's Zayn behind it. He came to her rescue._

_Then it goes to girl number 3. She steps onto the scale, and you see her reaction to whatever the weight may be, and it takes a toll. She runs to the mirror, examining what she considers as flaws. She becomes disgusted, and hits the mirror, shattering it inevitably. As she reaches for a shard of glass to bury into her chest, two arms are wrapped around her waist. Niall then removes the lethal glass piece from her bloody hand, dropping it to the floor._

_Now there's girl 4. She's in her bathtub, the razor blades leaving intricate marks along her thighs. The water begins to run. She looks up to see Louis, metaphorically washing away her pain, turning off the tap and helping her up out of the tub._

_Then there's girl 5. She walks home after a long day at school, already drained, and comes home to her parents fighting. She immediately heads to her room and hides in the corner, pulling her knees to her chest and pressing play on her phone trying to drown her emotions out. Diana begins to play._

_**(COPY LINK PLEASE TO ENJOY LE MUSIC watch?v=Z8vYQ6QTXC4)**_

**_"The front pages are your pictures, they make you look so small. How could someone not miss you at all?" _**_Two hands pull to remove her from the corner, and she's greeted by a smirking Harry. **"I never would mistreat ya, oh I'm not a criminal. I speak a different language but I still hear your call."**_

_Each boy begins to run with their girl. They run down the stairs, down the hall, down the streets, and end up at a concert. **"Diana, let me be the one to light a fire inside your eyes. You've been lonely, you don't even know me. But I can hear you crying. Diana, let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life. I don't think you even realise, baby you'd be saving mine."** The boys take their places on stage and the camera zooms out to show these girls are just random fans in the crowd._

_**"It's only been four months but you've fallen down so far. How could someone mislead you at all."** Uh I don't know, bullies?_

_**"I wanna reach out for you, I wanna break these walls. I speak a different language but I still hear you call."**_

_It was all a vision of the mind. Nothing but imaginary dreams. They never actually met them in person, but those boys still touched the girls' hearts individually, and saved each and every one of them._

**_"We all need something. This can't be over now. If I could hold you, swear I'd never put you down."_**

_Okay like near the end of the video should cut to the boys sitting there, as serious as ever, saying a message like:_

_Liam "We know you all have troubles,"_

_Harry, "but we're here for you."_

_Zayn, "Don't ever let anyone affect you but yourself."_

_Niall, "You're all beautiful,"_

_Louis, "and you're our princesses."_

**_"Diana, let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life. I don't think you even rea-"_ **Just as I am about to reach the end of the song, a indefinite figure runs over to me and yanks out my earphones. I look up to see that it happens to be our dear (not so dear) class president, Elsie. "What the hell are you sitting here doing nothing? Get your ass up and cheer for our damn class! Ugh, how many damn times you I have to tell you people?! Just cheer, we gotta win this sh*t." I say nothing but smile. She rolls her eyes then goes away. Honestly, she is way better than the rest of Pinnacle. I mean at least she's honest about what she feels, nothing like those pathetic two-faced divas. I hate her, but I hate her at the least degree possible.


End file.
